Thoughts and Determination
by xX-Druidic-Rose-Xx
Summary: Not a very good title. Just a short songfic based on Mako's thoughts using Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. AU I guess.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, or the song Safe and Sound.**

**Author's note: This is more about Mako's thoughts, and I know it might not be the best. I wrote it in an hour and the first time I tried writing it I had to restart my computer. I saved it but the file decided it wanted to be corrupted. So, needless to say, I remembered none of it when I turned my laptop back on. Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors, I hope you guys like it anyway. I got the lyrics from azlyrics. On with the songfic. :)**

_I remember tears streaming down you face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

He watched as the Equalists almost succeeded in destroying her, sure not physically, but emotionally. Amon hadn't managed to kill her determination, and he would be damned if he did. Between the constant attacks of the equalists and the air bending training, that provided not but frustration, Korra was slowly losing her will to fight. He watched as the spark in her eyes slowly deminished, causing everyone around her to worry about her health and all of the stress being placed on her. He vowed to protect her, no matter the cost, so long as it meant that the spark remained in her eyes.

_Just close your eyes _

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

During the nights that she stayed at the apartment he shared with Bolin, he would wake up in the middle of the night and find her sitting on the window sill, looking out at the island that Tenzin and his family lived on. Her need to make sure that the people she considered a family being what led her to the same spot he occupied after meeting her, while his own need to make sure that she was okay always led him over to her. Neither of them ever said a word, never having the need to express with words the emotions they knew were there. He would watch as she leaned forward, inviting him to give a comfort they both knew she needed but would never openly ask for. Sitting behind her, he'd pull her to his chest and set her head over his heart, knowing that this gave her enough comfort to go to sleep. Just knowing that him and his brother were safe from the Equalists allowed her to let go of some of the fear that he knew she was feeling. Before she would fall asleep she would always give him a soft kiss goodnight and blow one to his brother and five more in the direction of the island.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

The night that the revolution ended their ritual remained the same, though Tenzin and his family were now within walking distance of their room. Instead of looking out to the island from Republic City, her view was now of Republic City. They no longer had to fear that they would wake up and their loved ones would be gone. When they woke up in the mornings, they didn't have to worry about attacks from the Equalists or Amon. They could stay in bed, though where she slept with her head not changed even the the place had. She still listened to his heart beat, and preferred if she wasn't disturbed in the morning. They both woke with the sun most mornings, him being a firebender and her being the Avatar. With the end of the revolution, they finally found their peace and happiness together.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_


End file.
